


Textbook Notes

by KawaiiCaptain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Criticism, Art School, Classroom, F/M, art class, levimika - Freeform, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCaptain/pseuds/KawaiiCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Mikasa are in the same class, unfortunately they have to share a textbook, though some things start to change as time progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textbook Notes

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote instead of finishing the chapter of my new rivamika fanfiction. ^.^  
> (which will be out hopefully soon haha)

Mikasa didn’t understand why she signed up for Duel Enrollment, or why didn’t she just slug through school in her “honors” class. Mikasa thought she was the real idiot now. She had been separated from Eren and was now trying to settle in class before it began. Mikasa was the only high school student in the class. Everyone’s age ranged from herself, being the youngest, and the oldest looking to be around there fifties. It’s not like Mikasa looked like a junior in high school, she was often mistaken for a young woman in her early twenties. She was hit on by men in their early to mid-twenties all the time. 

However, here she was sitting in a college class, on a Monday afternoon. She couldn’t find a damn textbook to use though. Her short, ebony black hair was falling in her face; her charcoal colored eyes were slightly glazed over in annoyance. She let out a huff in aggravation as she started to get pissed. The school that accepted her application was a very pretentious one, one that had lent out textbooks to students while in the classroom. Well not only had they run out of textbooks they had also almost run out of seats. Mikasa’s class was very booked, she had been the last student allowed in the class. The last seat was all the way in the back up top, next a shorter guy with a black undercut hairstyle.

The man had been dressed in a white button up collared shirt, tied around the collar and his neck was a bleached white cravat. His pants were black, neatly and cleanly pressed, without a speck of dirt or hair on it and he was wearing nice black shoes that made the outfit flow. So, all-in-all, he was dressed pretty fancy for just going to class.

Mikasa gave up all intention of finding a textbook and making new “friends”, and was just done with the day. She was just so upset that she didn’t notice the sharp look, scratch that, glare that her short neighbor shoveled at her. Mikasa was so mentally occupied that she didn’t notice that her neighbor was now staring. Levi wondered why the girl wasn’t reacting to his harsh glare; it usually left other people, and girls, in shambles. He didn’t understand until he heard her mumbling curses under her breath, though he couldn’t understand it. It was in a foreign language, a tongue that was of an Asian descent. 

“Hello?” He asked skeptically, still not expecting the girl to notice him. Which Mikasa still didn’t “Hey. Hey Lady!” He said loud enough to wake her from her mental thoughts and unconscious amounts of cursing. She looked at him, he saw through her bored and bland faced persona that she put up automatically, and under neither was a girl that was about to have a serious mental breakdown. Levi stared at her for a minute and Mikasa almost turned away. “Are you okay, brat?”

Mikasa should have been upset at the offensive nickname, but she only let off a soft smile at it. “I’m fine; I’m just not having a very good day.” She explained as she started to organize her school supplies and notebooks and binders.

Levi gave her an ambiguous look. Mikasa glance back over at him and caught his look and lifted her eyebrows. “What’s the matter? Why is your day not so good?” He asked as he leaned his arm on the side of his desk, and held his chin in his palm.

“It’s nothing big, it’s just… I’m the only a high schooler surrounded by all these college students, I’m all alone since my brothers as smart as a rock and I can’t find a damn textbook. Levi chuckled at Mikasa; at that point Mikasa was so done with everyone. She grumbled something else in the language of her ancestors, as she put her head back down on the cold, brown desk top.

“What do you keep on saying?” He asked as she turned her head to the left to look and him, her black hair thrown beautifully across her milky cheek.

“I just keep on cursing and I had just said translated to English would be ‘I am so done with the world.’ or something along those lines.” She replied as she lifted her head and had her temple rest on her fisted fingers. Levi grinned at that.

At that point their Introduction to Art History teacher had walked in and orders them to flip to page 15. Mikasa had just sat there looking at the teacher, since of course she didn’t have a book. That was until Levi tapped on her shoulder.

“Here brat, we can share until you get one.” He said as they put the book at the edges of the desks. They were sitting so close that he could smell the minty breath Mikasa had from chewing her gum.

She was intensely reading about the oil painting of Ophelia painting made by British painter John Everett Millais, in the 1851-1852. Levi should also be reading about Ophelia too but Levi couldn’t look away from the girl next to him. He was memorizing the way Mikasa’s lips moved, mouthing the words, as she read silently in her head. He observed the way her eyelashes moved softly as she blinked. The way her eyes glazed over as she studied the image in front of her, while the teacher ramble on.

“What, do you think?” He asked as he finally broke his gaze and looked to the printed image in the book. He didn’t want her to think that he was a psycho stalker dude who stared at her 24/7.

Mikasa was broke out of her trance like state of studying. “What?” She asked as she studied his face.

He looked back up at her and scowled “I said what you think of the painting?” He said, she never listens to him. He had a feeling she wouldn’t listen to him in the future either.

“I think it’s wonderful.” Levi gave her a look. He wanted her to explain what she meant. “I think it’s a beautifully sad piece. It’s gloomy. It’s depressing. It’s melancholy. It’s because Ophelia is dying. However, she doesn’t know it. She singing as she floats on a temporary salvation and…yet she is pulled down to a very dreadful and very mournful death. The piece itself is very serene and very lovely. It’s the backstory though that makes it dreadfully sad.” Mikasa said as the teacher still rambled on to an only half listening class.

Levi looked at the girl; he was not marveled at the beauty everyone else saw in her, but the fascinating amount of knowledge and emotion that was under her bored façade. He nodded in understanding and smiled at her. They both turned back to book as the teacher further explained the painting.

It wasn’t until she had the class again on Wednesday, had she noticed the little scribbling’s by the page number in the book. It had said Turn to page 56. Mikasa looked over at him as he smirked at the book, knowing she was looking at him because of the note. She held the flipped pages in her left hand, since they were still sharing the book and Levi was still looking at the piece on page 23, and turned to the pages looking at the masterpiece.

The master piece was called The Lovers 2. It was made by a painter named Rene Magritte in 1928. The painting was depicting two lovers kissing through white veils around their heads. The sheets were purposely covering their faces. There were two opposing possibilities art critics and historians argue on with this artist, one had though the sheets mainly to do with the Margritte’s mother committing suicide. She had apparently died in a river and when her body was found, and her nightdress had been wrapped around her head. The others believe that it was because Margritte was in love with the Fantomas from the famous thriller movie ‘Fantomas’ directed by Louis Feuillade, which the person was never revealed in also. The Walls in the piece are contrasting against the two, one wall being red and the other blue, though it didn’t make much difference compared to the significance of the couple. The veil was a whitish- greyish color, Mikasa took it as the purity of the man and woman were slowly being tainted as their love continued forth.

Mikasa smiled at the painting, she read more into detailed about the painter’s life. Because of that, Mikasa didn’t notice the smile gracing her class neighbor’s lips. Levi loved the way she glowed learning about new paintings and how she could spew out all this knowledge about all these different painters. She craved the knowledge like a parched drunkard penniless bastard outside the bar. Levi let her soak up all the knowledge, she didn’t even notice that he took the bunch of pages in her hand and wrote a note on page 24. That way when she’d turn back to the page they were supposed to be on, she’d see it.

Mikasa hadn’t notice that everyone around them were packing up, the class was over. Mikasa had started to worry, they had a test on whoever they learned about today and John Everett Millais from Monday, and she hadn’t read anything about him because of Gustav Klimt and Levi. Mikasa was tempted to glare at Levi but because of his little note she got to learn about a very sensational artist she never knew about.

“Hey Levi…” She started to say as she closed his textbook. She was going to ask if she could borrow his book to catch up on what she missed today. However, like the psychic he is, already had cut her off.

“Go ahead and borrow my textbook so you can read what you missed today. You were very into Gustav at the moment and I couldn’t break you out of it.” He smirked, and then not-so-gently dropped three Art History textbooks on her desk, followed by a piece of paper. It had some of his hand writing on it but she’d read it later.“You’ll see what the paper is for later.” He gave a half smile, then threw a small wave from over his shoulder.

Mikasa was confused during the rest of her classes all day long. Her mind couldn’t focus on the mathematics for college readiness, or the problems that people would have in effect if the bee’s population decreased. Levi was acting weird earlier, she had the urge to go and find him, demand he tell her what’s the matter, and then…well…fix it.

Mikasa didn’t understand what was going on until she got home.

“How was your day Mikasa?” Her little brother asked as she walked through the door and took off her shoes.

“It was fine. My Art History class was lovely.” She answered as she took a cold water bottle out of the fridge and a granola bar and headed up to her room. She had better start reading if she had to study for the test on Friday. She had taken her three books and the class textbook out, along with the sheet of paper he gave her.

The top of the paper had said ‘Turn to page 39’, however, Mikasa didn’t know which textbook to turn to, so she turned to the page in all four of the books. In each one had a little note on the pages. Two of the pages of the different books said to turn to another page, while one said a message up by the title, and the same for the other.

One piece was Back Where You Belong, an art print by Jack Vettriano, the second piece was The Embrace by 1917’s Egon Schiele, the third was The Girl Next Door by Robert Meyers and the fourth and final was The Kiss by Gustav Klimt.

He had written in the books marking and blacking out text. Making they own secret messages. So this was what the paper was for, so she could decode his messages.

The first page was containing Back Where You Belong. He had scribbled by the title “You are finally Back Where You Belong”. The next page was containing the art piece The Embrace, which had had graphitized on it, he even crossed out The and wrote My “You belong in My Embrace.” Mikasa paused and smiled at this message so far. The third piece, which was The Girl Next Door, he had wrote before it “You’re not just The Girl Next Door to me.” Mikasa was freaking out by this point, her face must have resembled a tomato. The final piece was finally The Kiss by Gustav Klimt. Mikasa was always in love with this piece. She had grown up with this piece, her parents had hung this piece in the living room before they died. The page had written on it and crossed out some words and what was written on it shocked Mikasa that she dropped her pen, jumped off her bed, and walked backwards until she hit her door. Her face was probably the color of a fire truck and was as hot as water boiling over the brim. It was decoded as “So I wish you’d just Kiss me.” 

After Mikasa had calmed down and her face had someone what turned back to a normal color, she turned back to read what she had missed in class. The decoding on the paper, laid on the other end of the bed, untouched. She felt that if she were to touch it, she’d burn herself. Mikasa had to reread the class pages four or five times, it was because Mikasa couldn’t concentrate. Mikasa knew what she was going to do tomorrow though and with that thought on her mind, her lips rose to a smirk and she was finally able to concentrate.

The next day Mikasa was dressed in her cute little, black ripped skinny jeans with her red wedges. They were accompanied by her red blouse and her red scarf that was freshly washed and tucked nicely around her neck. No one noticed her as she walked over to Levi, who was sitting down at his seat , and bent down to meet his level.

Mikasa met his lips in a chaste, quickly kiss. That kiss was full of electricity, it pulsed through her body and spread with the pace of a wildfire. When it had ended she smiled, bit her lip and said to him quietly “Wish granted.” Levi smiled and went in for another kiss.

They would have continued their wonderful kiss… that was until the teacher came in.


End file.
